Someone like you
by Miss De Lune
Summary: Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé à cette époque que son fils ne serait pas une bonne personne comme elle l'espérait. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé à cette époque qu'il la haïrait. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il la mépriserait. Mais l'eut-elle su, qu'elle n'aurait sans doute rien changé à ça, après tout, il avait sans doute raison…
1. Chapitre 1: De l'amour d'une mère

_Ce two-shot est dédié à mon amie __**Dulanoire**__, en remerciement pour ses reviews et notamment pour sa trois centième review sur le recueil __Pensées de Papier__. _

**Chapitre 1 : de l'amour d'une mère**

Quand elle l'avait vu, elle n'avait pas tout de suite compris. Non, Merope n'avait pas tout de suite compris que ce moldu changerait sa vie. Elle l'avait aperçu, une première fois, à travers la fenêtre crasseuse de leur cuisine, alors qu'elle préparait le repas. Elle l'avait trouvé beau. Vraiment très beau. A son goût en tout cas. Et il avait une prestance qui la faisait rêver.

Alors elle l'avait observé encore, pendant plusieurs jours, plusieurs semaines, elle ne savait plus bien. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Elle était enfermée dans cette maison avec son père et son frère pour ce qui lui semblait l'éternité, quelle raison aurait-elle pu avoir de compter les jours ? Pourtant, dans la silhouette de cet homme, elle avait senti une opportunité de fuir cet endroit. Il était moldu, elle était cracmolle, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de différences. Sa famille le lui rappelait assez souvent d'ailleurs. Qu'elle ne valait pas mieux que cette vermine. Si Tom Jedusor faisait partie de cette vermine, alors elle voulait bien y appartenir aussi. Elle était belle, cette vermine. Elle lui plaisait. Un peu trop.

Après de nombreuses tergiversations, elle décida de l'approcher. Elle n'avait rien à perdre. Il habitait juste à côté de chez elle, après tout. Elle trouverait bien un moyen d'engager la conversation. Et elle verrait bien ce qui se passerait. Elle n'avait rien à perdre, se persuada-t-elle pendant des jours. Elle se répétait cette phrase dans sa tête, inlassablement, et plus le jour où elle avait décidé de l'approcher arrivait, plus elle tremblait. Et si jamais lui, ne l'aimait pas ? Et si jamais il se fichait complètement d'elle, en réalité ? Et si jamais elle se trompait sur toute la ligne ? Et si jamais il la rejetait ? Et si jamais elle avait mal ?

Pourrait-elle avoir mal plus encore que dans la situation dans laquelle elle était ? Pouvait-elle être plus malheureuse qu'à présent ? Elle ne le pensait pas. C'est ce qui la convainquit de maintenir son idée. Elle le devait. Pour ne pas regretter. Elle pourrait toujours devenir son amie, si jamais ça ne marchait pas. D'ailleurs, c'était plutôt ce qu'elle comptait faire. Devenir son amie d'abord, pour le découvrir, avant de tomber amoureuse. Elle ne l'était pas encore, non, ça n'était qu'un homme qu'elle trouvait très beau. Et un formidable espoir, aussi.

Elle s'était décidée pour un jour où elle savait qu'il rentrait seul. Et un jour où ni son père ni son frère ne serait là surtout. Ou du moins, ils seraient bien trop occupés pour faire attention à elle. Elle avait revêtu sa plus jolie robe. On ne savait jamais, les coups de foudre existaient. Enfin, sa plus jolie robe se limitait surtout à la moins élimée, celles dont les couleurs étaient encore à peu près celles du départ, celle qu'elle préférait et tâchait de ne pas mettre trop souvent. Une robe verte qui mettait en valeur ses yeux. Son père ne voyait pas l'utilité de lui acheter des vêtements. Après tout, il n'avait pas tort. Si elle ne rêvait que de sortir, elle devait admettre qu'il ne lui laissait pas le choix. Elle était confinée dans leur propriété. Elle n'était qu'un elfe de maison. Et encore. Elle ne les valait même pas, elle ne faisait pas de magie. Parfois, elle se demandait pourquoi sa mère l'avait fait naître sans magie. Elle se demandait si elle payait pour des fautes qu'elle aurait commises dans le savoir ou si c'était juste le sort qui s'acharnait sur elle.

Et puis elle l'avait vu, avec une autre femme. Alors elle avait eu mal. Il la rejetait. Il ne le savait pas mais sans le vouloir, il la rejetait. Il lui renvoyait sa laideur. Il lui renvoyait sa pauvreté, matérielle comme intellectuelle. La femme avec qui il était, elle était belle, elle était tout ce que Merope n'était pas. Et ça faisait mal. Elvis et Morfin étaient partis. Ils avaient été emprisonnés. Elle était libre. En tout cas pour quelques temps. Elle était seule surtout. Elle décida alors de tenter sa chance. Elle n'avait vraiment plus rien à perdre cette fois-ci. Elle était plus seule que jamais.

Elle avait essayé. Il avait ri. Il l'avait repoussée. Elle n'était pas du tout un choix possible, pour lui. Il ne l'aimait pas. Alors elle l'avait forcé. Elle avait acheté un de ces filtres miracles. Et elle avait réussi à lui offrir un verre d'eau, un jour, alors qu'il rentrait d'une promenade à cheval. Et il l'avait aimée. Enfin. Enfin, elle avait droit au bonheur. Enfin on lui accordait son rêve. Enfin on la laissait vivre. Elle était heureuse. Elle était amoureuse. Ils s'étaient mariés. Ils vivaient ensemble. Il était avec elle. Juste avec elle. Il l'aimait.

Elle se fichait de savoir que ça n'était dû qu'à un filtre qu'il prenait tous les matins et tous les soirs. Elle se fichait de savoir que ça n'était pas un véritable amour. Elle le voulait juste lui. Elle était heureuse avec lui. Elle se sentait belle auprès de lui. Elle se sentait vivre enfin. Elle n'était plus cet esclave au service de sa famille. Elle vivait pour elle, plus pour les autres. Enfin on la serrait dans ses bras par amour. Enfin on lui chuchotait qu'on l'aimait à l'oreille. C'était une illusion. Mais elle était bien douce.

Et puis elle avait été enceinte. Elle ne l'avait pas prévu mais elle en était heureuse. Elle pensa arrêter d'administrer le filtre à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Depuis le temps, elle avait presque oublié qu'elle le lui donnait. Il avait dû finir par l'aimer, ça faisait si longtemps qu'il était avec elle. Si longtemps qu'il lui montrait son amour. Ça ne pouvait pas être encore une illusion. Ça n'était pas possible. Elle refusait de le croire.

Un matin, elle ne lui avait pas fait le même jus d'orange qu'habituellement. Elle n'avait pas mis le filtre dedans. Elle était persuadée que ça ne changerait rien. Elle se trompait. Lourdement. Alors qu'elle allait lui annoncer qu'elle était enceinte, qu'ils allaient avoir un enfant, elle vit une expression de dégoût et de surprise sur son visage. Il ne l'aimait pas. Comment pouvait-on aimer et avoir ces yeux ? Comment pouvait-on aimer et afficher une telle moue ? Elle tenta de lui expliquer, balbutia quelques mots.

Il ne l'écoutait pas. Plus elle parlait et plus son expression se transformait en effroi. Il entra dans une colère terrible. Il avait été floué. Il avait été manipulé. On lui avait volé sa vie. Il ne l'aimait pas et ne l'aimerait jamais, lui cria-t-il. Tout ça n'était qu'une machination, et elle n'était qu'une sorcière.

Le pire était qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Elle n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. Mais elle voulait juste être aimée. Elle voulait juste recevoir un peu, pour une fois. Elle voulait juste tomber amoureuse et que cela soit réciproque. Etait-ce trop demander que d'être heureuse enfin ? Était-ce trop demander que de rechercher le bonheur ? Elle était coupable de ce qu'elle avait fait, elle ne le niait pas. Elle n'aurait pas dû faire ça. Et malgré tout, elle ne regrettait rien. Elle ne regrettait aucun de ces moments qu'elle avait passés en sa compagnie. Elle ne regrettait aucun des mots d'amour qu'il lui avait dit. Même s'ils étaient faux. Parce que si la chute était rude, sa vie avait été merveilleuse pendant plusieurs années. Ce qu'elle avait fait était mal, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle devait le faire. Pour sa propre survie. Par égoïsme. L'amour était égoïste.

Et à présent, elle le payait. Il partait. Il la quittait. Il savait qu'elle attendait un enfant de lui mais il la quittait. Et il ne voulait plus jamais la revoir. A peine eut-il claqué la porte qu'elle s'effondra au sol. Elle pleura. Elle était malheureuse. Elle ne regrettait rien mais elle était malheureuse. Elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Ça n'était pas sa faute. Et étrangement, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce que ça pouvait faire d'être à sa place. Elle avait fait quelque chose d'horrible pour lui. Il était normal qu'il lui en veuille. Il avait raison. Elle n'était qu'un monstre. Une sorcière. Elle ne méritait pas ce bonheur, c'était tout.

Pendant plusieurs mois, elle survécut plus qu'elle ne vécut. Elle ne vivait plus. Il lui avait enlevé le goût de vivre en partant. Elle ne survivait que pour son enfant. Parfois, de désespoir, elle rêvait de se laisser sombrer. Mais jamais elle ne le fit. Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Pas tant qu'elle était responsable de cet enfant. Pas tant qu'elle le portait. Elle n'avait pas droit de vie et de mort sur lui. Ça n'était pas juste. Lui avait droit d'être heureux un jour.

Elle l'aimait. Il était la seule chose qui la maintenait en vie. Alors quand son frère revint chez eux, quand il la jeta à la rue, elle ne désespéra pas encore. On était le 31 décembre. Une nouvelle année commençait. Un nouvel être allait naître. Elle aurait fait au moins une bonne chose dans sa vie. Elle l'aurait donnée. Une vague d'espoir souleva son cœur alors qu'elle accouchait. Ce petit garçon allait vivre heureux.

Sans elle. Elle n'avait plus sa place ici. Elle n'y arriverait pas. Et puis, elle était déjà une mauvaise femme, elle ne serait jamais une bonne mère. Elle espérait simplement qu'il saurait se souvenir d'elle. Qu'elle aurait réussi à lui transmettre son amour. Qu'elle aurait réussi à lui transmettre quelque chose d'utile. Qu'il comprendrait qu'il était né de l'amour de deux personnes, même si celui-ci était faux. Tom Elvis Jedusor. Il ressemblerait à son père. Elle l'espérait en tout cas. Ça serait toujours mieux que de lui ressembler, pensa-elle avant de mourir.

Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé à cette époque que son fils ne serait pas une bonne personne comme elle l'espérait. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé à cette époque qu'il la haïrait. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il la mépriserait. Mais l'eut-elle su, qu'elle n'aurait sans doute rien changé à ça, après tout, il avait sans doute raison…


	2. Chapitre 2: De la haine d'un fils

**Chapitre 2 : de la haine d'un fils.**

Cette femme. Qui se disait sa mère. Il ne le supportait pas. Il ne supportait pas d'y être affilié. Il ne supportait pas d'y être lié. Il le refusait. Il n'était pas question qu'il soit lié à une telle femme. Elle n'était pas sa mère. Elle n'était qu'une femme qui l'avait mis au monde. Et encore. C'était à peine ce qu'elle méritait.

Tom ne supportait pas qu'on lui parle de sa famille. Qu'on lui pose des questions. C'était devenu une habitude chez les élèves de Poudlard. Il détestait ça. Les voir se pavaner sur leurs parents. Les voir afficher leur bonheur familial. Lui n'avait pas de famille. Lui n'avait personne. Et il n'était pas certain de le regretter. Pour ce que sa famille valait.

Bien sûr, il disait toujours le contraire. Quand on lui posait la question, il prenait un air affligé en évoquant son père dont il ne savait pas grand-chose mais qui avait été un grand, sa pauvre mère qui était morte pour le mettre au monde, son oncle et son sorcier grand-père qui étaient de grands sorciers eux aussi. Sa famille qui était la descendante directe de Salazar Serpentard lui-même. D'ailleurs, cette dernière information était sans doute la seule qui soit vraie.

Sa famille était misérable. Sa mère était une honte, une cracmolle. Son père était bien pire encore, un simple moldu qui l'avait abandonnée, qu'elle avait trompé mais qui n'avait jamais cherché à voir son fils. Son père et son oncle n'étaient que des porcs qui se prélassaient dans leur fange. Rien de bien glorieux dans la noble famille des Gaunt. Dont il ne portait même pas le nom. Ah qu'elle était belle, cette famille qu'il venait enfin de découvrir.

Mais il n'était pas comme ça. Il était puissant. Il était un noble héritier de Serpentard, lui. Il avait toutes les capacités en lui. Il était brillant. Il était manipulateur. Et il en était fier. Il réussissait à tromper tout ce petit monde, et il s'en réjouissait. Viendrait le jour où ils se rendraient compte de sa toute-puissance.

Il commençait déjà à rassembler les éléments de son plan. Il était sorti de Poudlard il y avait à peine quelques semaines. Il était allé voir son oncle, l'été précédent. Il avait appris la vérité sur toute sa famille. Il avait à présent les réponses aux questions qui l'obsédaient depuis des années. Il savait à présent que sa famille n'était pas grande. Il savait à présent que sa famille n'était pas belle. Il le vomissait même. Et ils avaient payé. Tous. Il avait fait table rase de son passé. Il était un homme nouveau.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'eux. Ils le gênaient. Ce passé qu'il n'acceptait pas. Cet héritage dont il ne voulait pas. C'était sans doute pour sa mère qu'il avait le plus de mépris. Cette femme qui n'avait même pas de pouvoirs. Cette femme qui était une honte pour sa famille. Cette femme qui s'était abaissée à tomber amoureuse d'un moldu. L'amour était une infamie, une faiblesse, et elle avait eu la bêtise de s'enticher en plus d'un moldu. Une traîtresse à son sang, voilà tout ce qu'elle était. Elle n'avait pas mérité de vivre. Et il n'aurait pas supporté qu'elle existe encore. Elle était très bien là où elle était. Parmi les oubliés. Elle ne méritait que ça.

Il n'éprouvait pour elle aucun amour, aucune pitié. Elle avait été l'architecte de son malheur. Et elle avait causé le sien par la même occasion. Elle l'avait laissé dans un orphelinat infâme, au milieu de gens qui ne le comprenaient pas. Elle l'avait laissé pauvre et sans passé. Elle l'avait abandonné. Et on disait qu'elle l'aimait. Il le vomissait son amour. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il n'en avait jamais eu besoin. Il n'était pas faible. Et il ne le serait jamais. Il n'allait pas s'encombrer de tout ça.

Pourtant, il devait admettre que ça le poursuivait. Les objets qu'il avait choisis appartenaient pour une partie à sa famille. Ce qu'il faisait, c'était aussi pour ne plus y appartenir. Les pensées qu'il avait étaient celles que sa famille avait eues à une époque. Il se dressait contre sa mère. Contre la femme qui se disait sa mère. Il n'avait pas le choix. Et Merlin savait que ça l'enrageait de constater ça. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Il avait tenté d'éliminer toute trace de son passé. La plus prégnante restait celle qui s'attachait aux mémoires des gens et la sienne en particulier. Il devait l'éradiquer. Il devait leur faire oublier d'où il venait. Sa venue au monde n'avait pas été aussi noble qu'elle aurait dû l'être. Sa renaissance serait bien meilleure. Les gens oublieraient qui il avait été pour ne se concentrer que sur ce qu'il était à présent. Les gens oublieraient.

Il leur ferait oublier. Il renaîtrait. Et ce nouveau départ serait grandiose. Ce nouveau départ serait à la hauteur de ce qu'il était vraiment. Ce nouveau départ serait à la hauteur de son héritage. Il ferait peau neuve. On ne le verrait plus comme le pauvre petit orphelin. Il serait autre. Et cet autre inspirerait le respect. Il tournait ça dans sa tête, comme une litanie, un leitmotiv qui l'obsédait, qui le faisait tenir. C'était ça finalement, qui le faisait tenir. Savoir que l'avenir serait meilleur que son passé.

Le sien au moins. Il se fichait bien des autres. Eux ne l'avaient pas attendu pour vivre. Ils ne l'avaient pas épargné, à afficher devant lui leur bonheur insolent et écœurant. Eux ne seraient que des dommages collatéraux de son pouvoir. Comme lui n'avait été qu'un témoin de leur joie idiote. Il n'avait pas besoin d'eux. Et il ne partagerait avec personne. Il avait toujours été seul. Il le resterait. Jusqu'au bout. Quiconque penserait l'approcher se fourvoierait. Personne ne le mériterait. Tout ça ne serait qu'illusion. Pas même une femme ne l'approcherait. Il se fichait de tout ça. Ça n'était que des sottises.

Il redressa la tête. Durcit son regard. L'amour, comme tout autre sentiment, n'avait pas sa place dans son cœur. Dans ce qu'il en restait. Il allait être puissant. Il allait laver sa famille de tous ces affronts. Il était l'hériter de Serpentard. Et bientôt, le monde entier le saurait…


End file.
